Revenge
by Hannahbanana2604
Summary: When Marcus and Douglas return, Adam begins having some conflicted feeling about his siblings, the ones who always tease him, call him stupid, and had gotten hidden abilities before him. He always was the one falling behind. Will he be able to trust himself to do the right thing?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! In my other story, ****Elsa's Gaming Experience,**** I talked about doing a Lab Rats story. Well, here it is! I hope you all like it, and be sure to follow this story and follow me for more amazing stories! THX!**

Leo walked down the side walk, passing Douglas's old house. _Ugh, _he thought remembering the bad memories. As soon as he passed it, he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. There was a hole in the house, the exact same hole that brought them down to the basement. _What the heck? _Leo ran in just before it closed. He walked down the dark and painfully familiar hallway. He looked in, and Douglas's old lab had been restored. "No, no, no, no!" he said, walking in. In the strange capsule was someone he recognized too well. "Marcus…" At the mention of his name, he walked out of the capsule.

"why, hello, Little Leo. I'M BACK!" Said Marcus, smirking.

"B-b-but HOW!? You were piled under a bunch of rubble!" Leo exclaimed.

Marcus replied "Daddy found my backup hard drive and made me a new body. And now, it's time for some payback!" Marcus's eyes lit up. Like, literally LIT UP as he was about to shoot lasers from them.

"wait!' yelled Leo. He picked up a device from the counter next to him. "Now I also have a weapon."

Marcus stared at him. "That's a stapler." He said, flatly. Leo smirked. "I'm not falling for that again." He pressed down. A staple came out. Marcus raised an eyebrow. "What do you know," said Leo placing the "high tech device" down. "It really was a stapler." Leo ran out the door.

**Alright here is the first chapter! Plz put your ideas In the review section, I'd luv to hear your ideas! Also, remember to read my other story, the one mentioned above. Thank u! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! This is the second chapter of Revenge, which has gotten so much feedback already, which really surprised bc it's only the first chapter and I didn't think it was all that good. Anyway, I hope you guys like it!**

Adam, Bree, and Chase walked out of the simulator. They had gone through a battle simulation to train if they had to fight. Mr. Davenport walked over to them.

"Bree, Chase, that was a fantastic job! Adam… you did… good." Said Mr. Davenport, trying to put it in the nicest way possible. In reality, Adam had done terribly. "There is however, room for improvement. Lots of room." Adam's face fell as he registered his father's, or uncle's, whatever, words. This had been happening for two months now. He always failed the simulation.

"I don't get it Mr. Davenport!" protested Adam. ("You never get anything." He heard Chase mutter behind him, while a round of snickering ensued from Bree.) "I used to be good at hitting stuff!" he said. "Now I hit as weak as Chase!" he said.

"Hey!" chase protested. "If you hit like me, you wouldn't have a black eye!" It was true. Adam had a black eye from last week's simulation.

"I'll give you some extra practice on a lower setting." Said Mr. Davenport.

"I don't want to be on a lower setting! I just want to be normal again!" fumed Adam. "Thanks for the help Bree and Chase." He said sarcastically, then stormed out of the lab.

"You guys," said Mr. Davenport. "That was really mean. Adam can't help what he's going through."

"What is he going through?" asked Bree.

"I don't know. But something is definatley going on here.' Claimed Mr. Davenport.

Leo came running into the lab, out of breath. "Guys! You need to hear this!" He explained what happened at Douglas's house. "He almost killed me!"

"This is bad." Said Mr. Davenport. "I'd better go get Adam" he went to go find Adam, but didn't come back for ten minutes. He ran back in, eyes full of panic. "He's gone…"

**Okay! That's chapter two! Hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I know it's been so long since I last wrote but I've been having a little writer's block with my two stories. Not to mention I've been really busy. Anyway, here's chapter 3!**

Adam woke up in a cage. _How did I get here? _He thought. His head was throbbing, especially in one particular spot. He felt it with his hand and it came back red. He remembered. Marcus came. Then Douglas. They knocked him out. He must have taken a hard hit. _I've got to get out of here. _He tried using his heat vision. It wouldn't work. Neither would his shockwave. He tried hitting the bars, but they stayed strong. His powers hadn't been working well, and now they are gone. Suddenly he heard footsteps. He pretended he was still knocked out. Marcus and Douglas walked in.

"I thought you said he'd be awake by now!" He heard his father's voice and felt a surge of anger. He's lucky Adam's powers aren't working, or he would've glitched and his heat vision would burn that smug look of his face.

"What can I say? I underestimated my own power." Replied Marcus. "Should I slap him again to wake him up?" _Here it comes…_

"Nah, that might kill him if he's not already dead. C'mon!" said Douglas. Adam heard them walk out. He opened his eyes. He saw that the bars were wide enough for him to slip through. He sat up and slipped through the bars, ignoring the pain in his head. He saw some muffins on the counter and realized how hungry he was. How long had he been here? 8 hours? A day? He reached the muffins and wolfed them down.

"I knew it." Adam heard the voice behind him. Marcus was standing behind him. "I knew you were faking. Unlike my dad, I'm not an idiot. I never said that if he asks." Claimed Marcus. Adam stared into his eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you." Said Adam. Marcus looked at him and chuckled.

"You should be." Marcus said as he threw out a punch. Adam dodged and tried to do a kick. Marcus caught his leg and threw him across the room. Adam recovered quickly and walked up to him. Marcus caught his arm and squeezed it. He almost blacked out from the pain. Marcus threw him down on the floor. Adam tried to figure out where he had gotten any injuries. Blood flowed from a gash in his leg. His upper arm had a cut, too, but nothing severe. He tried standing up, but his leg felt like it was on fire. The edges of the room began to darken. A moment later, he blacked out.

**Ok, this is chapter 3. I hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! This is the fourth chapter of Revenge. I really hope you like it! Tell me what you think in the review section.**

Bree and Chase followed the link on thier GPS. Chase hated using this old "dino equipment." Mr. Davenport said that this way Douglas wouldn't suspect it and detect them. Chase figured Mr. D didn't want to jepordize any of his new, up-to-date equipment. Chase was worried sick about his brother, and felt guilty for teasing him.

"Mr. Davenport, it's hard enough finding Adam with the GPS, but I can't find the hideout anywhere!" said Chase. He was getting really frustrated. Suddenly Bree slammed into something. There was nothing there, however. Chase placed his palm on the spot that Bree had slammed into. He felt something solid. "Um... nevermind. We found it." Chase scanned the spot, and found the entrance. Chase took a deep breath and stepped through the door.

**Ok, I know this chapter is pretty short but I don't know when I'll get to write again so i'm just going to wrap up this chapter. Plz comment in the review section. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok! Here is chapter 5. I was going to write more of this earlier, but my computer wasn't working very well, so I couldn't. Anyway, Here you go! **

Chase walked into the lab, and it was huge. He was actually kind of impressed with the way they built it, then he remembered they had his brother, and rage replaced the pride. He and Bree wandered the seemingly endless hallways, trying to find Adam.

"Ugh, we're getting nowhere!" complained Bree. "We have to find him!"

"Shh," Scolded Chase as they walked into another room. "Do you want them to know we are here?"

"Oh, we already know." Said Marcus as he climbed down from the second floor, holding Adam, who was as limp as a rag doll. Marcus threw him to the floor. Chase heard Adam groan, and he relaxed for a second, knowing he wasn't dead. However, he didn't let his guard down for long.

"What do you want with our brother?" asked Chase.

"Yeah, just leave him alone!" said Bree "His bionics-

"Have been improved!" Chase cut Bree off. He figured it would not be a good idea to have her say his bionics have been failing. They might just finish him off there.

Adam managed to regain consciousness, and saw his siblings standing in front of him. _They do care about me!_ He thought. He managed to whisper extremely quietly to Chase. "Help." He hoped that Marcus didn't hear him, and he didn't. All the powers that Douglas uploaded, he completely forgot about super hearing.

"His bionics haven't improved!" said Marcus. "His bionics are _fading_! And who do you think did that?" Marcus smirked. Adam felt rage build up inside him. He wasn't a failure, his bionics were just being shut off by Marcus.

"That's impossible!" Countered Chase. "Neither of us have the technological capability to do that!"

"But I do!" said Douglas, as he walked into the room. "I can also reupload them whenever I want!"

"Then do it, you coward!" said Adam. He could finally stand up, but his head was still throbbing, and he was walking with a slight limp.

"I'll do it when I'm ready." Explained Douglas. "Marcus you know what to do."

Marcus thrust his elbow back and nailed Chase square in the nose. Chase fell backwards, clutching his bleeding nose. Marcus grabbed Bree's arm and tried to shove her against the wall, but she was to quick and managed to escape his grasp. She tried to super speed towards him, but he caught her and slammed her into a capsule that automatically closed. Marcus threw Chase in the other one. He then turned to Adam.

"You want to help me?" Marcus asked him. "All we need to do to knock them out is use heat vision on that _little _target over there." He pointed to a small target. "It'll set off a stun ray in those capsules. Won't kill 'em, we'll have time for that later."

"Why would I help you?" Asked Adam. "You kidnapped me and captured my siblings!"

"The siblings who always tease you, call you names, who always seem to be a step ahead of you." Countered Marcus.

Adam thought on that for a moment. He remembered all the good times they'd had together, helping each other, never leaving without each other. He remembered when Chase had gone missing in the avalanche, what Adam had told Mr. Davenport. _I'm not leaving without my brother!_ Then he remembered some of the bad times, when they called him names. He knew what to do. He whispered something that Chase barely caught. Chase then used every bit of his strength to use a new ability he had found, telepathic communication, and told Bree.

"Give me my powers." Adam told Douglas. Adam felt his powers return, his body surged with new strength. _I know what to do. _He used his heat vision to set off the target. Bree and Chase screamed in agony while lightning went off in the capsules. Adam's siblings then slumped against the capsule walls, unconscious.

**Ok, that's chapter 5! I made sure it was longer to make up for chapter 4. Anyway, I hope you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Sry I haven't been able to write, school started again so I haven't had time. Anyway, here's chapter 6! Enjoy  
**

Adam couldn't stand it. He almost broke his resolve right there, watching his siblings scream In agony. He was relieved when they finally passed out.

"Nice job!" congratulated Marcus. "Let's get you a new jumpsuit, eh?" The idea nearly made Adam throw up, but he couldn't break now. Adam didn't really want to join his dad's side, obviously. He just needed to play along until he could break out of here with Bree and Chase. He had his powers back. He could knock them out here, carry his siblings back home. There were some flaws with that plan, though. He had no idea where he was, and Marcus might not fall for it. He'd have to tread carefully from now on.

….

_Adam's on our side! Don't fight him! He'll help us! _Bree heard his brother's voice in her head. How did Chase know? Adam had just betrayed them! _How do you know? _She asked him silently. _Just trust m- _Chase's voice was cut off and replaced by screams of pain. Electricity arched through her body. Her head was wracked with pain. A tear slid down her cheek just as she passed out.

….

Adam stepped into an empty room.

"So, what's this room for?" he asked. The room was completely empty except for a booth in the corner, a video camera in the corner, surrounded by a glass dome, and-

Adam nearly began crying. Bree and Chase were slumped on the floor, unconscious. Chase had a trail of dried blood running out of his mouth. Bree's body twitched, once, probably from the electric shock. Their wrists were handcuffed to two large poles that went from the floor to the ceiling.

"W-why are they here?" Adam asked Marcus. It took all of him not to rush to their sides.

Marcus smirked. "Oh, this is where we're going to kill them."

….

Davenport was going crazy. He had been pacing the floor for an hour.

"Where are they? What happened? Their comlink signal stopped when they went through the door. I'm gonna kill Douglas. I'll KILL HIM!"

"Big D, calm down!" Leo was searching for any trace of them.

"I can't keep calm! I love them, and who knows what tortures they are having to endure to endure right now!" He stopped pacing and went to the computer next to Leo's. They both sat down in chairs and kept searching. Suddenly, iron bars wrapped their wrists, binding them to the chairs. The same with their ankles.

"What is this?" Davenport tried to get out of them, but they didn't budge. "What the heck?" Suddenly Douglas appeared on their computers. "Douglas?"

"Hey there, Donny! Like the new chairs I gave you?" said Douglas.

"I'll kill you! Let us out of here!" screamed Davenport.

"Tempting, but no. I just thought you'd like to see something." An image appeared on their screens. Bree and Chase were unconscious, bound to two poles, while Marcus and Adam stood over them, wearing matching jumpsuits.

"Adam? What have you done to him?" asked Leo.

"Oh, I didn't do anything. Adam joined us willingly." Douglas smirked. The screen changed. Adam shot lasers at a target, knocking Bree and Chase out.

"No," said Davenport. "It's not real. It's not real IT'S NOT REAL! You did something!"

"Oh, I didn't do a thing. Enjoy!" Douglas disappeared from the screen, reverting it back to the room where Davenport knew that Bree and Chase were about to die.

**Ok that's chapter 6! I'll try to update soon, thx!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys! It's chapter 7! Not much to say about this one, so, enjoy!**

When Bree woke up her head was throbbing. She saw Chase unconscious on the ground next to her, hands handcuffed to a large metal pole. The same was with her hands. A trail of dried blood ran down Chase's mouth. He probably got that from the shock. Bree rushed over to him, and put her ear to his chest. She found a pulse, but it was very weak. She struggled to get out of the chains, when she heard the door open. She dropped down as though she was still unconscious. She heard Adam's voice echo through the room.

"So, what's this room for?" She figured he must be with Marcus, because she heard two sets of footsteps. Suddenly they stopped. "W-why are they here?" asked Adam. Did she hear concern in his voice? She flinched, then regretted moving, hoping they mistook it for an after effect of the shock.

"Oh, this is where we're going to kill them." Said Marcus.

"Kill them? Um, I thought you were going to use the Triton app on them." Replied Adam, cautiously.

"Oh, dad gave up on that. You guys kept snapping out of it." Marcus explained. Bree began to panic. She had to wake up Chase.

_Chase. _Bree's voice cut through the darkness. Chase looked around. Where was she?

"Bree? Bree, what's happening?" he asked. _Chase, you need to wake up! Just, stay down, keep your eyes closed. _

"Um, why?" he asked. _Just wake up!_ Chase began to open his eyes, then closed them again. _Bree, _he asked. _What's going on? _He heard his sister reply, _I overheard Adam and Marcus. They're planning to kill us! _Chase began to panic. He then directed his thoughts to his brother. _Adam! Why are you and Marcus planning to kill us? _Adam replied. _Chase! Your awake! I'm not going to kill you! Marcus is planning it! I just need some time to undo those handcuffs._

"Hey, Marcus? Can I just have some time alone with them?" Asked Adam.

"Of course." Marcus replied and walked out of the room. Adam ran over to them.

"Guys are you ok?" he asked them.

"Yeah, we're fine, other than the fact that WE'RE HANDCUFFED TO POLES!" said Bree.

"Look, I'm sorry! Douglas was the one who got rid of my bionics. I couldn't do anything that wouldn't get us killed. I destroyed the program last night while everyone else was sleeping."

"Wait, how did you know how to shut the program down?" asked Chase.

"I took a card out of a big box and smashed it." He replied.

"Oh."

"Look we don't have time for this! Undo these!" said Bree. Adam bent down to use his laser vision when the door opened.

"Ha! I knew it!" said Marcus.

**Ok guys that's chapter 7! Chapter 8 will probably be the last chapter, so look forward to that! Thx!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I know, I'm updating twice on the same day, but I've been bored all day, already have, like, 50 fanfic ideas bouncing in my head, and I felt bad about the cliffhanger. So, enjoy!**

Marcus walked into the room. "I knew you weren't really on our side! I'm not stupid. You nearly began crying just walking in here, I could tell."

"Yeah, well I'd never turn my back on these guys." Adam turned to go free his siblings when Marcus called over "I wouldn't do that." An image of Leo and Davenport bound to some chairs flashed on a screen that came down from the ceiling. "We implanted a mini bomb in each of those chairs. Those cuffs break, the bomb will unleash a toxic gas that will kill those two in a heartbeat. And if you leave to free them, then I'll just finish Bree and Chase off while you're gone."

"Adam! Don't worry about us! Get Bree and Chase out of there!" Leo called onto the screen. Adam lunged and thrust Marcus against the wall.

"How do you safely remove the cuffs? Tell me NOW!" Adam yelled furiously at Marcus.

"Ha fat chance!" Marcus said as he punched Adam hard in the gut. Adam doubled over and let go of Marcus. _Adam! _His brother called in his mind. _Pretend to faint! Then do a sneak attack from behind. _Adam fell to the ground, pretending to fall unconscious.

"I knew you were always the weak one." Retorted Marcus, which only fueled Adam's anger. Marcus turned and began walking over to Bree and Chase. _Now! _Adam turned and punched Marcus so hard he short circuited. He fell to the ground.

….

Chase watched Marcus fall to the ground. Just as they all began cheering, they heard a familiar voice.

"Bravo! Kids, you have done me proud. However, I still have the remote to detonate the bombs." Douglas stood in the booth in the corner, holding a remote. Adam ran forward and broke the booth, shattering glass everywhere. Douglas fell to the floor, dazed. Adam went over and stood with his foot on Douglas's chest.

"How do you disarm the bombs?" Adam gritted through his teeth. He began to put pressure on his foot, crushing Douglas's chest, but not enough to kill him.

"I'll never tell you!" spat Douglas. Suddenly something weird happened. Adam knew exactly what Douglas was thinking. The red button in the corner disarmed the cuffs and the chairs. He looked to Bree. She was worried about him. Chase was wanting to get home. Adam could read people's minds. He pressed the red button.

"No! How did you know that?" asked Douglas. That was all he got to say before Adam knocked him out.

….

Davenport was amazed when the links on his chair disappeared. He checked the screen that showed Adam, Bree and Chase's bionics. Something new had appeared. Mind reading. Leo apparently saw it, too.

"Adam can read minds? Awesome!" Exclaimed Leo. "Finally. A way to know who likes L'Do." Davenport began to laugh at that.

….When Bree got home with Adam, Chase, and an unconscious father, Douglas was immediately put into the top security prison. She was happy with that. Unfortunately, Adam could now read minds, so that wasn't good. She was just glad to have her brother back.

**Ok! That's it! I just want to thank all the followers/favorites of this story, EmotionalDreamer101, NoOneGetsIt, RazaraTheFirst, StellarBlade, alsuekret, amichele, beverlie4055, ginie27, klausgirl4055, and life among the dead. Thank you guys for all the support and look out for my next stories! Thx, bye!**


End file.
